


Baby Days

by chlorebekah1205



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorebekah1205/pseuds/chlorebekah1205
Summary: Just a little drabble. Very fluffy. If Gene and Alex got the ending they both deserved.
Relationships: Alex Drake/Gene Hunt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Very fluffy. If Gene and Alex got the ending they both deserved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fic about Alex and Gene caring for their new baby boy. Alex doesn't go into the Railway Arms.

Creeping up the stairs, Gene was met by the sight of Alex putting a finger to her lips as she indicated to the little bundle asleep against her chest. Cradled in his mother’s arms, their son shifted and buried in deeper into the safety and security that she offered. 

"Is he finally asleep?" Gene whispered, to which Alex nodded in relief and pressed a kiss to the crown of their baby’s head. Reaching out, Gene rubbed a hand down his son’s back and over the soft hair on his little head before tracing a finger over his tiny hand and smiling fondly.

Their son certainly knew how to voice his protest having inherited both Gene’s temper and Alex’s stubbornness. However, Alex loved getting to hold his little, soft body in her arms as she soothed him. Gene marvelled at how perfect he was, despite the fact he woke them up several times every night for a feed and some attention. Gene wouldn’t dare face the wrath of Alex if he slept through his cries again knowing how exhausted she was caring for their young son. 

Sniffing that new baby scent that seemed to linger, a month on, Alex adored feeling his comfortable weight against her chest, the little noises and whimpers that escaped from his mouth, and cradled his precious head with a sprinkling of blonde hair. She could barely remember Molly being this small. Walking into the nursery, she set the baby down in his crib and made him comfortable before stroking his soft, little cheek. Gene stood behind her and placed his arms around her middle as they gazed down at their son, asleep once more. Taking her hand he led her silently out of the nursery and into their bedroom. 

Alex got into bed, frankly exhausted. She knew she should sleep when the baby slept before he inevitably woke them up in a few hours for another feed. Gene disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth having secured the house for the night. If he was lucky he could get some rest for a few hours before the next shift. Alex had started expressing as sometimes, Gene opted to let Alex sleep and fed his son a bottle, allowing him the chance to bond with him and letting Alex rest and recover. Seeing Alex with their son only made him love her even more and he blessed his lucky stars he had been given a new perfect family. 

Finding Alex already dozing, he tried to be as quiet as he could turning off the lights and settling into bed. Alex shifted turning to face him, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she gazed at him and kissed him whispering ‘good night’ before surrendering to sleep’s hold on her. Inhaling her scent, he nuzzled her neck and allowed his own eyes to close.


	2. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Alex's pregnancy

When Alex had first found out she was pregnant she had been unsure how to react. Part of her still longed to go home and be reunited with Molly, while the other part of her longed to stay with Gene especially as this baby was now tying them together, even more so than before. As long as she remained in 1983, she would carry this baby. With things coming to a head with Keats learning she was pregnant could not have come at a more opportune time providing Alex with a reason to stay here with Gene and to show just how unbreakable her relationship with Gene was. She didn’t regret having slept with him at all, as three years of passion and tension melted away in a delicious combination of slick skin against slick skin, breathy sounds escaping their lips along with moans, groans, and affirmations of love as they were finally joined and propelled to ecstasy. Alex couldn’t deny their connection and now a baby conceived of love was a testament to this. 

When she had broke the news to Gene as he tried to drive her to the door of the Railway Arms, he had been stunned but knowing he couldn’t abandon her, nor not quite believing his luck, Alex was allowed to stay. They had lost Shaz, Ray and Chris but they had a new team as they embarked on their new adventure. Gene had proposed feeling he ought to do the honourable thing, forever the man of loyalty, but Alex had turned him down telling him she was wanted him to be sure and that a girl wanted to be told that her partner loved her and wasn’t just proposing to do the right thing. Gene had bought a house close to Fenchurch as the flat above Luigi’s was no place to raise a baby and he wanted them to be together and live as a family. Alex had agreed in uncertain terms admiring how caring and devoted Gene was being as their baby grew, even reducing his alcohol and cigarette intake. 

One day, Alex had got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a robe, a vision of beauty and glowing in her pregnancy as she approached month number 5, now looking visibly pregnant. The changes to her body had not gone unnoticed or appreciated by Gene. He still made her feel incredibly sexy and cherished even though at the start she looked more like she had been eating too many of Luigi’s pasta dishes than carrying a child. Smiling softly at Gene’s reflection through the mirror as she combed her hair, he came and knelt down next to her and took her hand in his larger one. Proposal number 2 was a success as he confessed to Alex the depth and realness of his feelings and love for her in the sanctity and safety of their bedroom. With tears in her eyes she had accepted although she had chastised him for proposing to her when she didn’t have any underwear on to which Gene could only affectionately grumble before kissing away her tears and slipping an engagement band on her ring finger. They had married a few weeks later in an intimate service at the registry office which was met by the enthusiastic kicks of their child thriving in Alex’s belly. 

Gene was not a perfect man, and this along with Alex’s stubbornness meant their life remained punctuated with arguments over trivial issues, or Gene’s apparent insensitivity, or Alex’s raging hormones which could turn her from smiling to crying in the flick of a switch. However these could easily be resolved and Alex couldn’t help but love Gene all the more for his efforts to change his lifestyle, and the loyalty, security and love he offered. In their bed at night, he would join Alex’s hands caressing the bump, talking in a low voice to the bump and kissing the soft skin. Sometimes she found him overbearing and overprotective which led her to snap and huff. The bigger her bump grew, the worse he got, his hands drawn like a magnet to her bump. Alex wouldn’t shy away from telling him how she felt but reluctantly agreed to stop working eight months into her pregnancy wanting to give their baby the best start in life. After all, it was getting harder to chase criminals with a baby pressing on your lungs making you breathless. She had ditched the heels for more sensible flats and had cut out wine completely from her diet. At times Alex found herself overwhelmed with sadness thinking about Molly and how much she would have loved a baby brother or sister and knowing not to upset her further, Gene let Alex cry into his chest and grieve for the daughter she had lost and the life she would never return to. As dead as they both were, both had never felt more alive. 

When the time came for Alex to deliver their baby, Gene had been reluctant to enter the delivery suite not wanting to see Alex in pain nor see anything that would put him off sex for life. Pacing the ward, hearing Alex’s cries, his resolve broke and he was there cringing at Alex’s vice grip on his hand as their son arrived into the world, those first cries bringing tears of joy and relief to both parents. Secretly both were glad they had had a son, Gene as he was unsure he would be able to handle a girl, and Alex as he offered a fresh start. Yet Alex could still cling onto 11 years of memories of a daughter she had so loved and lost for as long as she could remember her. Gene was embarrassed by the tears that filled his eyes when he held their boy for the first time, looking even smaller in his arms. Alex had taken the time to trace every feature of his little face, breathe in the new baby smell, feel his weight in her arms, overcome with a surge of love for him. Alex truly felt she had come home. 

With names, both had decided they didn’t want any sad names that reminded them of the past but they wanted to honour the man who had an influence in their lives. And so, on a warm summer’s day in 1984, Thomas Samuel Hunt, was christened.


	3. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Gene reconnect six weeks after Thomas' birth.
> 
> Smutty/fluffy.
> 
> First go at smut.

Surveying her body in the mirror, Alex skimmed her hands over her full breasts, the hint of belly that indicated where their son had once grown, her hips a little wider, and a bit of extra weight overall. It had been six weeks since Thomas had been born and her post birth recovery had come to an end. Looking at her face, she could note a few extra bags under her eyes, the ever-present dark circles and her hair could do with a refresh but at least now she felt more back to her own self. Gene hadn’t wanted to initiate sex until she was sure she felt up to it, having been shocked by the realities of post birth with Alex parading around their house in adult nappies and with breasts leaking with milk. Alex wondered if the societal pressure for a woman to bounce back existed in the 80s. 

After feeding Thomas for the last time that night, she placed him down to sleep and found her best set of underwear to surprise Gene. He had been working late and she could hear the shower running, giving her a small window of time to tart herself up. Secretly Alex was worried that he wouldn’t find her sexy anymore, or that the sex wouldn’t be the same. At the risk of inflating his ego more than he needed, she had told Gene that he was the best she had ever had, and she wasn’t lying. Their bodies seemed to be so in tune with each other and he knew how to make her tick every time. Even throughout her pregnancy, they had continued to make love albeit having to learn to become more creative with positions to accommodate her growing bump. 

Happy with her selection, she brushed her hair and sprayed a few drops of perfume onto her skin as she waited for Gene to emerge from the en suite. Butterflies intensified in her stomach. With a towel around his waist, Gene came into the room, raking a hand through his wet air and took in the sight of his wife that beheld him. 

“Very nice Bols, what’s this all in aid of?” he asked cocking his head to the side. Alex was met with his steely gaze and could see the beginnings of lust building in his eyes. 

“Well it’s been a while and I thought it would be nice for us to reconnect. Thomas is sleeping and I did put on my best set for you so I hope you are going to appreciate this, Mr Hunt. That is if you want me?”

“How could I say no. I always want you”

Standing up and coming to wrap her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against her. Her lips parted in anticipation. The kiss intensified as his hands skimmed over her bottom until the pair finally broke for air. 

Leading him by the hand over to the bed, she sat down on the edge as he stood between her legs. Tracing her hands up the warm, strong planes of his chest she nipped and kissed at this collarbone and the hollow of his throat before Gene stopped her to kneel down before her and traced the material of her bra with his fingers before reaching behind to unclip it, letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts were full from breastfeeding and there was definitely more than a handful there now, not that he was complaining. He swallowed hard and he kissed her again.

Tracing a line of kisses over her jaw, down her neck, he cupped her breast before lowering his head, taking one taut nipple into his mouth and worshipping her breasts. Alex led out a shaky “oh” as he alternated between licking, and sucking her nipples before grazing it with his teeth. They were definitely more sensitive now, and Alex felt herself relax as she was propelled onto euphoric bliss by Gene’s clever mouth. Raking her hands through his now drying hair she lay down and shimmed up the bed allowing him to follow until they were in the middle of the bed. His mouth met hers in another toe curling kiss, and their tongues fought for dominance as she reached down to remove the towel from around his waist, throwing it on the floor and taking the opportunity to squeeze his arse.

“It seems you are wearing too many clothes” he whispered, as his hand reached inside her knickers to find her already wet. Parting her thighs in anticipation, he began stroking her taking pleasure in hearing the pleasured noises escaping Alex’s lips as his thumb found her clit and began to circle it in slow, teasing circles. Alex’s face contorted in pleasure, disappointed when Gene withdraw his hand to draw down her underwear. Alex felt momentarily embarrassed and flushed as the full extent of her post baby body was visible.

“Don’t hide yourself Alex, you’re beautiful”  
  
Alex felt tears spring to her eyes and she kissed him in thanks marvelling at the tenderness of this brutish man. Always he wanted to make her feel good. Kissing down her stomach, he reached his goal. Slowly he swiped his tongue across her clit hearing Alex’s sigh of appreciation. Gene lapped hungrily at her clit, doing wicked things with his tongue before taking it in his mouth to suck it. Using his hand to stroke her, he slid one finger into her warm heat feeling how wet and sleek she was for him. Inserting a second finger Alex cried out, and Gene paused scared that he had hurt her. 

“Not hurting you, am I?”

“No, you just surprised me. I was enjoying that, don’t stop” her voice husky with desire encouraging him to continue.

“Good, so good” 

He met her gaze from between her thighs and raised a cocky eyebrow rather pleased with himself. “Is that good then Bols?”

“Shut up you bastard, you know it is”

“Such a lady” he teased

“God so close.., I’m going to come” 

“Let go, come for me”

Alex was most beautiful to him when she fell apart, rosy cheeked, chest heaving, toe curling and to know he had been responsible for that made him all the prouder. Catching her breath again, she took him in hand and began to stroke him as Gene winced in pleasure. Turning them over so she was on top she kissed down his body until she came face to face with his erection. She licked at the tip extracting groans from Gene before taking him in the mouth and cupping his balls with her hand. 

“Shittttt that’s good”. Gene could feel he was close. No one else had ever let him finish in their mouth before her but then again, his Alex was a modern girl. Alex sucked him, and Gene ran his fingers through her hair while he heaved and sighed before tipping over the edge and spilling into her mouth to which Alex swallowed. No one had ever turned him on as much as she did. Resurfacing, she kissed her way back up his body before meeting his lips in a bruising kiss, both tasting themselves on the others’ lips. 

Pulling the covers back, the pair climbed into bed as Gene pinned Alex down for a slow sensual kiss. She could feel him growing hard against her thigh and she opened her legs wider to let him know it was okay. Suddenly she felt shy. What if she felt different? What if he didn’t enjoy it? Sensing her hesitation, he murmured in her ear “I’ll be gentle and you can tell me if you want to stop”. Alex looked up at him with glassy eyes. Her caring husband who walk on hot coals for her. “I want to. I want you” she affirmed. 

Teasing her entrance with the tip of his penis, he made eye contact as he slowly entered her inch by inch. Both gasped at the familiarity of the action, the deep connection as Alex looked up at him with eyes full of love. Slowly he began to move, thrusting and pulling out before entering her again, teasing her and filling her completely. 

“Harder Gene”

He began to move faster, their bodies moving a delicious rhythm as her hips met him thrust for thrust. Enjoying the feel of her and drinking in her beauty. Alex murmured in approval as they both felt the familiar tingle in their belly as they reached their peak. Alex came apart below him, shouting her approval and screaming in ecstasy as he followed quickly behind crying out as he exploded deep inside her. 

Catching their breaths, Gene became aware that he was lying completely on top of her and scared to crush her, he pulled out and rolled to the side. 

“Wow. That was amazing Bolly”

Alex hummed into agreement. Curling into his side, she began to trace circles on his chest as his arms wound around her waist. 

“Was it different for you? Was I different?”

“It was perfect Alex, you’re always perfect to me”. Stroking her cheek, he cupped her face before kissing her sweetly and pulling her in for hug as he nuzzled into her neck. Rubbing her hands down his biceps and back she breathed a sigh of relief. 

Knowing that Thomas would wake them up in a couple of hours, Gene rolled over to flick off the bedside lamp before pulling Alex back into his arms.

“I love you” she whispered

“I love you too Alex” 

Eyes heavy from the demands of caring for a young baby and worn out from sex, the couple slipped into a dreamless sleep wrapped in their bubble of love. 


	4. 3am feeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene tries to be an attentive father attending to the 3am feeds.

“Hey, you’re going to wake your mummy up little man” he whispered to their crying son as he as lifted him out of the cot and cradled him in his arms. 

Bouncing him slightly and pressing a kiss to his forehead, Thomas began to calm down, his little flailing body wrapped in the safety of his dad’s arms, reassured by his presence and his comforting smell. Gene had become accustomed to doing the 3am feeds to let Alex rest a little. He had surprised Alex when he had told her he wanted to be as attentive a dad as he could be, and sure enough he had stepped up the mark when Thomas was born, learning how to change his nappy which had led to an unfortunate incident where Alex had come back into the room met by the sight of Gene soaked in pee. He was revolted by the contents of his nappy, and had had sick on him more times than he cared for but still, Gene wouldn't change anything about their boy. He had learnt how to heat up the milk to feed him bottles when Alex wasn’t breastfeeding, how to burp him and sooth his hiccups. Alex had taught him how to correctly hold their son, supporting his head, how to dress him, and how to bathe their boy. They had learnt he liked being swayed and rocked, and so Thomas would often fall asleep in the car, safely strapped into the car seat. Thankfully Gene had been driving much less erratically since his birth. Alex was fiercely protective and implemented methods of parenting she had learnt from raising Molly, making sure that Thomas’ crib was free of toys and his feet were pressed against the edge, not drawing the cover up above his shoulders when he went to sleep to try to prevent cot death. 

Taking him downstairs, Gene began to heat up a bottle hoping that would stop his cries, silently hoping Alex was still asleep. He was exhausted having been woken up three hours prior when Alex had brought their son through to their room to breastfeed him. He knew that Alex woke at the slightest noise wanting to check her son was well and to give him all the love and attention as she could muster. He wouldn’t be surprised if she appeared downstairs to join them. 

Satisfied that the milk was a suitable temperature, Gene took Thomas and sat down on the sofa. Latching onto the bottle, Thomas gulped down the milk hungrily, locking eyes with Gene as he fed. Even with eyes bleary from lack of sleep, it still took his breath away knowing how much this little boy trusted and loved him and that he was responsible to meet his needs. 

“You like yer grub don’t you.”

Gene felt overwhelmed with love and the desire to protect his son, stroking his forehead. Finishing the bottle, he burped him and then cradled him again in his arms. Finding his dummy in a box they kept by the sofa reserved for 3am feeds, he placed it in his mouth. Thomas gazed intently at his dad, the same hazel eyes as Alex’s meeting Gene’s ocean blues. 

“You know son when I first met your mother I thought she was as mad as a box of frogs.”

Alex creeped downstairs wrapped in a kaftan to check on her two boys. Thomas’ eyes fluttered fighting the battle to stay awake lulled by body warmth and a full stomach as Gene told him the PG version of how they had met in a low, gruff voice. Meeting Alex’s eye, he beckoned her over to their nearly sleeping son and she took a seat next to them on the sofa.

“Do you want to hold him?”

She nodded and carefully Gene transferred their baby into Alex’s arms who stroked his soft cheek and kissed him taking one of his little hands in hers, stroking it delicately. 

“My beautiful boy”

Gene wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they gazed down at their sleeping son  
“Alright luv?” he whispered stroking her shoulder with his long fingers.

Alex smiled softly but dazzlingly back at him. “hmm, I just wanted to check you were both alright” she mused.

“Well I think it’s Thomas’ bedtime. What do you say I put him back to bed so mummy and daddy can sleep for a bit?”

She nodded, transferring her son back to Gene’s arms. Thomas wriggled and cooed before falling asleep again much to both their reliefs. Following Alex up the stairs with Thomas in his arms and into the nursery, Gene lay him down on his back and made him comfortable as Alex looked on eyes reflecting the love that she held for her family. “See you in a few hours little man” Gene whispered before leading Alex back to their warm, plush bed and the invitation of a few hours of respite before Alex would bring Thomas into their room again for his 6am feed. 


	5. A better man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas hates baths. Alex and Gene get pensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. In my timeline, there is a bit of gap between Gene and Alex going on a date and the ending with the Railway Arms we see on scene. There was no interrupted dance, and I am waiting for their wedding anniversary chapter to give them another dance scene. 
> 
> It's a bit crap but I was inspired by a line in the original final episode scripts;" you made me a better man" and wanted to show what that meant to Gene.

Thomas hated the bath Alex had found. He would scream and scream until he was red in the face, prompting Alex to scoop him out as quickly as she could to sooth him with soft words and cuddles. Sometimes she would sing to him in a sweet voice that had made Gene melt a bit inside the first time he had heard her. 

Gene returned home from work, hanging his coat on the coat rack and slipping his tie and suit jacket onto the knob at the bottom of the bannister. From upstairs, he could hears cries growing in volume. Bath time, he mused. Creeping upstairs, he waited outside the bathroom to listen to Alex softly speak to their baby son.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright” Alex spoke gently as she plucked Thomas from the bath, satisfied he was clean and pressed kisses to his little cheeks. Wrapping him in a towel, and holding him flush against his body, he continued to flail and cry his little heart out.

Drying him with the towel to remove the offending water from his soft skin, she continued to sway and speak to him.  
“You’re okay. Mummy’s got you.”, whispering she added “Mummy’s always got you”.

He began to settle, staring up at Alex with watery eyes and sniffled. Alex pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead and breathed in his fresh baby scent. The door eased open as Gene came into view. Alex smiled warmly at him, relieved to now have a clean and calmer baby in her arms.

“Look Thomas, it’s your daddy”, she told him, turning him in her arms so he could see his father whose expression instinctively softened at the sight of his son, with Alex’s eyes, his full lips and a dusting of fine hair. 

“Hi little man. Didn’t enjoy yer bath did you?”, he gently placated him as he moved to greet Alex with a soft kiss.

“Can you empty the bath and fetch his baby grow while I get him ready for bed?” She asked, grabbing a clean nappy. Gene nodded in response, stroking his son’s head in passing and set himself to the task.

Placing Thomas on their bed on top of the towel, she put on a clean nappy and grabbed the massage oil from the nightstand. Thomas hated being cold, and was often greedy with his milk giving him terrible tummy aches so Alex had found baby massage was the best way to settle and sooth him. 

Warming the oil up in her hands, she began it into work his shoulders in small circles before moving to his tummy, rubbing away any discomfort before working on his legs. She softly sang a lullaby to him which had the desired hypnotising effect as Thomas looked up at her with sleepy eyes. Taking one tiny baby foot in her hand, she lent down to place kisses on his belly and tickle his feet which caused the baby to wriggle and laugh. Gently she stoked his cheeks. He really was a gorgeous baby but then she was biased. 

Gene appeared in the bedroom after standing outside the door, listening again to the pair and allowing them to have some time together. He was met by the sight of a much happier baby and handed up over his baby grow to Alex so she could get him changed. Once changed, she took him in arms to softly rock to sleep as Gene wrapped his arm around the pair. Satisfied he was about to drop off, they took him into the little box room and placed him down his crib bestowing him with good night kisses from his parents. Getting him comfortable, Gene checked on the baby monitor before placing his arms around Alex’s waist as the pair looked down on their sleeping son. 

Leaving him in peace, the pair retreated downstairs to have dinner and fell into an easy conversation about their day. Taking her hand in his, Alex knew there was something he wanted to talk about. 

“Did yer know Bols, I do believe that today is the anniversary of when we finally got it together and conceived Thomas?”

“Oh” she flushed. “I guess it is” she mused, smiling warmly. “I thought it was supposed to be women who remembered anniversaries?” 

“You were worth waiting three years for. I wouldn’t forget that in a hurry” he smirked at her. 

Looking down at her hands, Alex smiled but she couldn’t help voice the doubts that played on her mind.  
“Do you regret that I didn’t follow the rules and went into the Railway Arms with the others?” She asked timidly.

Releasing her hand, Gene took two fingers and hooked them under her chin to lift her face to meet his eyes.  
“No Alex” he answered sincerely. “Why, do you regret staying?”

“No, no Gene. Never. I have never been happier in both timelines. Surprisingly even though I’m dead, I’ve never felt more alive.”

He smiled at this, and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tear that spilled down from her eye. 

“I’ll miss Molly every day for as long as I can remember her but I have got you and Thomas, and I love you both so much. I couldn’t go to the Railway Arms and leave the man I loved alone, especially not when I had our baby growing inside me. Life doesn’t seem fair at times. I lost everyone I ever loved. But not you, Gene. I have you.”

Moved by her monologue, he scooted his chair closed to hers and took her in his arms and stroked her hair, not minding the tears that he could feel soak into the shoulder of his shirt. 

Sitting back, he swallowed the lump in his throat and as they were both being open and vulnerable here in the comfort and safety of their home, he reckoned it would be okay to voice his own opinion.  
“I love you, Bolly. Don’t say it enough. And I love our boy. I couldn’t have sent yer away once I knew I was going to be a father. Wouldn’t have been fair on you, and what’s more, I needed you. Think I would have struggled by myself I think. I’ve lost everyone too.”

“You have me. You didn’t lose me” Alex chipped in, caressing his hand with her thumb . 

“Sorry Bols, know I can be a bit of a grumpy bastard and not the easiest to be with”

“And so what? I’m hardly the easiest person to be with either Gene”

He laughed at this. Despite their differences, they worked and their love for each other seemed to defy any silly arguments they had, consolidated by the love they shared for Thomas. He had softened the Manc Lion’s heart and had Alex completely wrapped around his finger. 

“Northern rock and Southern diamond. That’s us Alex” 

Smirking she agreed, “Uptown girl, Downtown man”

He laughed at this and pulled her up to her feet for a proper hug whispering in her ear "You made me a better man".  
“I love you Gene” she whispered back in his ear as his lips traced a line of kisses down her neck from behind her ear and nuzzled into her neck.  
“Love you Alex” he whispered into her hair before melting his lips into hers, easing her mouth open. What ensued what a fairly passionate kiss as two heartbeats joined in one rhythm.


	6. I'm not a cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art of breastfeeding is lost on Gene.  
> Gene is jealous that his son is hogging Alex's breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short silly chapter about Alex, Gene, Thomas and breastfeeding.

Alex woke up to fingertips softly caressing the underside of her breast as she slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. She couldn’t deny that the attention wasn’t unwanted but glancing at the clock she knew it was time to feed Thomas, only having a short window of time before her breasts started leaking with milk and feeling very heavy and uncomfortable. 

“Gene” she whispered, attempting to shrug him off. 

This only prompted him to continue his exploration and nuzzle into her neck, tracing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. 

She gave in for a few minutes before nudging him as she tried to pull herself up to a seated position.   
“Stop it” she told him directly. “I need to feed Thomas. I have about 10 minutes before they start leaking milk everywhere and I have to wash my nightdress, again.”

“Aww but Alex. It’s not fair Thomas gets to enjoy them as much” he whined, trying to pin her back down causing her to giggle as he tickled her side and attempted to pull at the front of her nightdress to steal a glance at her now sizeably larger breasts. 

“Later” she promised as she met his pouting lips in a tender kiss. 

“Can’t yer just squeeze them and fill a bottle with the milk?” he asked as Alex got up and made her way to the bedroom door. 

Mouth open, she whipped around. “I’m not a cow. You cannot just milk me, Gene.”

This made him laugh as he flopped back down and settled down in the sheets. 

Alex opened the door to the nursery, met with a smiling and wriggling baby.   
“Good morning Darling. Did you sleep well? It’s time for your morning feed” she gently spoke to the baby as she settled him in her arms and smiled down at his happy little face before coming to sit in the rocking chair and pulling down her nightdress to allow him to latch on. 

Hungrily Thomas suckled bringing up his hand to rest at the side of her breast which Alex stroked gently as her son fed. 

Gene entered the room and smiled.   
“Are mummy’s boobs nice, Tommy boy?” he asked his son. “Some people get all the luck” he sighed dramatically like a petulant four year old. 

“Out” Alex quipped but couldn’t stop a smile from gracing her lips.


	7. Sharing is caring

Alex could hear the soft gurgles coming from the nursery as Gene changed Thomas’ nappy. She hadn’t expected Gene to be a hands on dad and he continued to surprise her. Yes she dealt with most of the nappy changes, baths and feeds, but he was trying and Alex had to grant him that. In all honesty, Gene enjoyed whatever chance he got to spend time with Thomas, when he wasn’t working or Thomas was sleeping. He cursed himself any time he returned home late from work to find that he had already gone down for the night. He felt a bit poofy indulging his son with kisses and hugs but this was his little boy who was growing and changing with every passing day. So he revelled in any chance to spend with Thomas, even if it included changing his smelly nappies. 

“God you stink” she heard Gene whisper making her giggle as she came to settle against the door frame of the ajar door. The image of Gene, the usually fierce and obtuse Manc Lion whispering to his baby boy as he changed his nappy was heartwarming. 

Gene picked up a freshly changed Thomas in his arms, laughing as he started to hold him over his head and then bring his laughing face back down to meet his, delighting in the sound of his son’s laughter. 

“Gene he just had his milk and I haven’t burped him yet because he was desperate for a nappy change” she tried to warn but it was too late as sick dribbled all down Gene’s head down his shoulder and back, prompting him to quickly gather Thomas back in his arms.

He turned to face Alex with a horrified look on his face as she tried to suppress the laughter that was bubbling inside her. 

“He’s got sick all down me Bols” he exclaimed.

“I did try to warn you” she retorted, taking Thomas from him and wandering over to find a cloth to wipe away the sick from his mouth. Placing the cloth over shoulder, she started to burp him as she walked slowly around the room.

Gene meanwhile had stripped off his shirt and tie, murmuring “it’s even in my hair”. 

Alex could no longer hold back her laughter whispering to Thomas “Oops, did you get sick on Daddy? Good aim little man” as she pressed kisses to his cheeks and let him settle in tighter into her chest. 

“I think I’ll go take a shower” Gene stated although even he couldn’t hold back at a smile, unable to be mad at his son when he was so cute. 

“He was sharing his milk with you, Gene. He liked it so much, he wanted his daddy to have some too”, Alex smirked. 

“Could have done without it in my hair though” Gene replied as he leaned down to kiss his son’s head before placing a gentle kiss on Alex’s mouth before leaving the nursery in pursuit of a hot shower. 

Alex swayed a sleepy Thomas in her arms and smiled as she rested her cheek against his head. Yeah Thomas definitely had his dad wrapped around his finger.


End file.
